new_xiaoportfandomcom-20200213-history
Kino4500
Kino4500 'is a late pioneer of Xiaoport and an aspiring builder and architect. Similar to Icebound , Kino is known among the community for his skill in construction and architecture. Before joining Xiaoport, Kino is a member of ROBLOX under the same alias, Kino4500 . This was confirmed when Icebound recognizes Kino for a game he created, but never finished, named School Detective. Kino is rarely seen on the server, but when he is online, he tends to be constructing complex buildings in Xiaoport. 'Before New Xiaoport When Kino4500 first appeared in the first version of xiaoport he built a two-floor wooden modern house. He was then accused of griefing the wooden sidewalks right in front his house and replacing it with cobblestone. He quickly made up with his mistake and was forgiven. He then blindedly turned parts of the community mine into his personal basement and fashionly decorated the vast cave systems. Some of his neighbors were outraged by the fact that he personally took a delicate space of the mines. XiaoXiaoMan sent him a warning to never do it again. Kino, being ashamed of what he did, built the Cathedral to show everyone that he was truly sorry for the trouble he has caused. Some of the residents of old Xiaoport decided to help Kino with his construction. Unfortunately, the drawback caused the Cathedral completely vanished and Kino, along with other players, abandoned his project. After several weeks he decided to rebuild the Cathedral again, and this time with the help of the admins such as Rosie, XiaoXiaoMan, and ShadowFire3800. After a week's worth of hardwork Kino's cathedral is finally finished and is later on featured in Xiao's video, Evolution of Xiaoport: Five Months Later . Kino's love for building is evident through his very own Medieval Town in Old Xiaoport where his building and architectural skills were truly exposed. Kino occasionally invites random online players over into his Medieval Kingdom where they travel around and critique his buildings. 'New Xiaoport' Kino4500 enters the server several hours after New Xiaoport's grand opening. Like the builder he is, Kino quickly started mining a gigantic square hole right next to XiaoXiaoMan's Castle . Everyone was confused at what he was doing because he worked in silence; and he only speaks whenever he is spoken to or mentioned in the chat. It turns out that he was collecting cobblestone to build his very own apartment, which he called 'Kino4500's Apartment ', in Downtown New Xiaoport. He also built a tiny farm not too far from his apartment. 2014-07-23_10.52.30.png|A ground-level view of Kino4500's tiny farm entrance 2014-07-24_15.03.50.png|An aerial view of Kino4500's tiny farm After finishing most parts of his apartment, he went inactive shortly afterwards. After months and months of inactivity, he returns to settle a new house in a new town called Heim Rada. He replanted an entire forest and helped renovate a tiny bridge near his territory and 11Denver22 's house. 2014-07-23_12.45.27.png|Kino4500's little settlement in Heim Rada 2014-07-24_15.08.25.png|An aerial view of the renovated bridge and Denver's house 2014-07-23_12.34.46.png|A closer look of Denver's house and Cola's house right beside it Category:Builder Category:Player Category:Veteran